


《晓薛的一百个小秘密》

by Rancle



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, Chinese Mythology
Genre: M/M, 晓薛 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rancle/pseuds/Rancle
Summary: 开车，调教不听话洋哥





	《晓薛的一百个小秘密》

**Author's Note:**

> 开车，调教不听话洋哥

有了AO3我无所畏惧 dirty talk和各种play

“说，为什么又偷偷跟我出去夜猎还受伤了，嗯？”晓星尘坐在椅子上，薛洋被晓星尘罚跪，跪在桌子前面。

“道长，我错了~”薛洋膝行到晓星尘前面，他知道晓星尘真的生气了，然后就这样抱着晓星尘的小腿。

“裤子脱了”，晓星尘命令道，手里拿着浮尘命令道，眼神里面是从未有过的寒冷与不容置疑。

薛洋以为自己挨一顿操就好了，晓星尘就不生气了，所以就红着眼睛把裤子脱了，不料被晓星尘一把摁在桌子上，桌子上的笔墨纸砚掉了一地。

“啊！”薛洋白花花的屁股上被晓星尘的拂尘抽了一下，眼泪立刻冒了出来，回过头来想看看晓星尘顺便求他不要打自己了。

晓星尘却一把把他的头别回去，拂尘又狠狠地抽了一下，薛洋的眼泪就像断了线的珠子，他打着哭嗝道:“道长洋洋知道错了~好疼啊~”

“疼了好，疼了才听话！”

“啪！”

“现在不疼一点，以后不长记性！”

“啪！”

晓星尘看见薛洋这个样子，也是心疼，但是薛洋这一次真的非常任性 邪祟本就难处理，现在薛洋又没有了鬼道术法，只能靠剑道，而薛洋又是个急性子，偷偷跑出去就算了，还硬要逞强，结果让邪祟绕到后背打伤了。

“继续趴着，给我闭嘴”，晓星尘抽了薛洋十下，然后在薛洋的大腿内侧软肉的地方掐了一把，顿时出现了一大块红痕。

薛洋痛得只能哭个不停，重生之后都是晓星尘宠着他惯着他，晓星尘哪里肯打他，这次真的是痛得要命。

薛洋非常瘦，但是屁股上肉比较多，而且薛洋最敏感的地方就是屁股和大腿内侧，这时竟然是后穴湿透了，开始流出水来，而且痒的很，薛洋禁不住扭了一下屁股，晓星尘自然是注意到了薛洋的身体反应，随后就把第一根手指插了进去。

小孩的身体还是紧的很的，晓星尘缓缓地把手指推入，小穴因为有了异物的插入而逐渐食髓知味，流出来了更多粘腻的白色液体，顺着大腿流下来，流到刚才被晓星尘掐过的地方，有些疼。

“道长~你快些好不好~”薛洋内心瘙痒的感觉还是战胜了屁股的痛感，忍着屁股的疼痛微微抬高了一点。

晓星尘把手指逐渐增加，后穴逐渐变得松软，致密紧实的穴肉包裹着晓星尘的手指，晓星尘的手指在薛洋的肠道里面到处按压，引得小孩哼哼唧唧一阵子，当晓星尘的手指摁压着一个凸起的小点的时候，薛洋喘叫的声音升高了一个调子。

“道长~快点给我好不好~~洋洋难受~”然后薛洋就不受控制地前段射了出来，想到自己居然被晓星尘的手指肏射了，就感觉羞耻的很。

晓星尘没有理他手指大开大合地抽插，薛洋不得不随着晓星尘快速的频率扭动腰肢，牵动了后背上的伤口，他顿时呜呜呜哭了起来。

“道长~疼~”他说这句话的语气和平时撒娇没有什么区别，晓星尘知道薛洋这样不舒服，但是为了给小屁孩一个教训，是没有如了他的愿。

“是吗？那我给你，嗯？”

晓星尘把手指抽出来，没有了东西插入的空虚感刺激薛洋的后穴流出来了一大堆水，淫靡地流下来，滴到桌子上，地板上，薛洋不舒服地撅了撅屁股，一看就是被人肏熟了的一具身体，薛洋平时在床上也是骚话连篇，也是又骚又浪的那种 比魏无羡有过之而无不及。

晓星尘把拂尘的柄插入了他的后穴，薛洋明显感觉微凉而坚硬的一根细长的东西进入了他的身体，拂尘柄被晓星尘拿在手里快速肏干，薛洋感觉已经快顶破他的肚子了 忍不住连声求饶道:  
“好哥哥~道长哥哥~夫君~相公~饶了我吧嘤嘤嘤~”

甜腻的声音染上了一丝情欲的色彩，薛洋被晓星尘揪着头发被迫转过头来亲吻，这个吻带着三分暴躁，三分怒气，一分色情。

唇舌交错，薛洋只感觉口腔里的空气被晓星尘不断剥夺，自己则像一条脱水濒死的鱼，在名为晓星尘的海中被抛向炎炎烈日，却还是任由大海的摆布。

拂尘被晓星尘抽出来扔到一边，然后晓星尘就扛着人到了榻上。

“自己动，不然把你扒光了扔出去，让你这副欠操的样子被别人看见 嗯？”

薛洋只好乖乖的解开晓星尘的裤腰带，就看见那根巨物精神抖擞地挺立在那里，暴露在空气里面，顶端渗出一些清液，看起来色情的很，薛洋不禁有些发怵，有些怀疑平时自己的后穴平时是怎么把这么大的东西吃下去的。

“自己动，或者口，选一个”，晓星尘摩挲着他的后颈，然后挠了挠他的下巴，神态非常悠闲，就像在逗小野猫玩。

第一次给晓星尘口的时候薛洋是被晓星尘骗着弄的，没有什么经验，然后晓星尘还逼着他全都咽下去了。

从此以后晓星尘再有意无意提起来，薛洋都不怎么愿意，毕竟味道真的不怎么样。

晓星尘看起来还是很生气，薛洋含着泪水的眼睛瞅了一眼晓星尘，然后俯下身子要将巨物含进去。

“阿洋，算了”，晓星尘抬起薛洋的下巴，他真的没想到薛洋真的会这样做。

“阿洋，我们不做了，嗯？”晓星尘把薛洋搂在怀里，不禁有些谴责自己的没轻没重，把好好的小孩打成这样。

“道长我错了~你快点给我~”

再不上就不是男人了，晓星尘。

薛洋然后趴跪着，但是一下一下被晓星尘撞的，背想要挺起来，生疼，晓星尘的性器不断在薛洋的腔道里面进进出出，穴口被肏干地泛出了白沫，顺带着一些被肏干地烂熟的媚肉，晓星尘顾及薛洋有伤，还是让薛洋坐上来了。

性器随着薛洋慢慢坐下来，顶到身体最深处，敏感点被有一下没一下地碾压而过，晓星尘往薛洋的身体里面输送灵力，后背的伤口得到了缓解。

“阿洋，今天为什么要逞强？”

“我不是小孩子，我也可以保护你的”，薛洋像虚脱了一样趴在晓星尘怀里，晓星尘最终在薛洋身体里面释放了出来，而薛洋的前段已经吐不出什么东西了，颤颤巍巍地立着。

“阿洋，如果今天你真的有什么事，你要我怎么办？”

“我不能再和你错过了”。

薛洋迷迷糊糊被晓星尘弄的昏睡过去，觉得晓星尘最后一句话好像很对，又好像不对。


End file.
